


Asking For A Friend

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: Kayla couldn't get the bassist player out of her mind: or how he winked at her during the show.
Relationships: Kayla & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Asking For A Friend

Kayla couldn't get the bassist player out of her mind.

Or how he winked at her during the show.

"Just ask Julie about him." Carrie told her as they walked to their first class that morning, and Kayla shook her head.

"I don't know: what if he's seeing someone?"

Carrie looked over at her.

"You won't know unless you ask."

Kayla bit her lower lip.

Carrie was right:

Sometimes if she didn't want to talk to Sharpay and Taylor about these kind of things, it was nice to know that she could count on Carrie to give her advice if she needed it.

After her first class ended, Kayla scanned the hallway for Julie, and Kayla found her by her locker.

There was a fifty-fifty chance that the bassist player was seeing someone, and Kayla was sure of it.

She could hear what Carrie had just told her:

_You won't know unless you ask_

Kayla took a deep breath and walked over to Julie as she was closing her locker.

"Hey, Kayla. What's up?"

It was now or never, she guessed.

"Hey, Julie. Do you know if your bassist player is seeing anyone?"

A smile appeared on Julie's face.

"Reggie? No, I don't think so. Why?" she asked, and Kayla felt her face grow warm.

"I was just asking for a friend." she replied, and Julie's smile only got bigger.

"Is that friend you?"

When Kayla didn't reply, Julie's smile disappeared.

"I know he likes you, Kayla. I saw the way he winked at you: Luke and Alex tease him about it constantly."

A smile found it's way to Kayla's face.

"Really?"

Julie nodded.

"Yeah. I can introduce you guys when school is over."

Kayla felt nervous all over again, but she was happy that Julie was going to introduce her to Reggie.

"Cool, thanks! I'll see you after school then."

The bell rang, meaning class was about to start, and she and Julie went their separate ways.

Kayla never felt this excited before and she couldn't wait to tell Carrie the good news.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little short, but I hope you guys like it!


End file.
